docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallie/Gallery
Season 1 Doc, Lambie, Stuffy and Hallie.png Knight_Time 2.png Knight_Time.png Images_16.jpg 9r7p.jpg Ba-Ba_Bubbles_song2.jpg Maxresdefault_396.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-03-22-19h04m53s175_png~original.png Lambie_and_hallie_in_knight_time.jpg Ba_ba_bubbles_song.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_in_knight_time2.jpg Stuffy,_hallie_and_lambie.jpg Maxresdefault_248.jpg Maxresdefault_247.jpg Lambie,_Hallie_and_Stuffy.jpg Maxresdefault_253.jpg Hallie_blows_a_horn.jpg A_Bad_Case_of_the_Pricklethorns_Pic_1.jpg Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie.png DOCMCSTUFFINS_FEATUREDIMAGE_127292_109-900x463.jpg Image-A01F_514B972A.jpg Maxresdefault_94.jpg Doc-McStuffins-post-3-1.jpg D7e02f80f9de89aefeea8fd53380f2b83a438248.jpg Maxresdefault_254.jpg 20130621185637.9178670.jpg 337027.jpg Charactermcstuffin30_30.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_susie_sunshine.jpg Close_your_eyes_song.jpg Launch_time.png Be_safe_song.jpg 0_bbe37_fa0d4b02_orig.jpg 1401878876af79f-original-1.jpg DMS_EP101A_SC167_1_800_400_c1.jpg Doc_mcstuffins.jpg E5MrjSCaZH.jpg Maxresdefault_358.jpg Maxresdefault_97.jpg Maxresdefault_98.jpg Doc_McStuffins_and_Gustov.jpg 80cb0be1758c3e920fb98d128841568b8796431d.jpg Maxresdefault_189.jpg Maxresdefault_405.jpg Maxresdefault_406.jpg Maxresdefault_408.jpg Maxresdefault_403.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie2.jpg One_Note_Wonder_Pic_1.jpg Xyla_sings_i_feel_better.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie3.jpg Hallie_through_the_telescope.jpg Lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_aurora.jpg Stars_Stars.jpg Stargazing.png The_gang_laying_on_the_ground.jpg The_toy_gang_laying_on_the_wagon.jpg Arcade_Escapade_Starry_11249339.jpg 663f6a2d0cd0.jpg The_gang_on_ben;anna_split.jpg Hallie_in_ben_anna_split.jpg Hallie_with_a_book.jpg Hallie_sewing.jpg Tumblr_inline_miw59mOYmA1qz4rgp.png 1280x720-Zfn.jpg Hallie_buried_in_the_sand.jpg Doc_and_hallie2.jpg Doc,_emmie_and_hallie.jpg Image-85AB_514B94AF.jpg XR2arVQUy8w_maxresdefault.jpg 142155411.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-9-Rescue-Ronda-Ready-for-Take-off--All-Washed-Up.jpg Hallie_Bashful.png Doc_hugging_pink_teddy_bear.jpg Do_what_the_doctor_says_song.jpg Image-5495_514B94B7.jpg 234354973cb7bdbb778e2c5cfd37da107b469019.jpg Stretchandflex.jpg 99908553998410338470.jpg Examining_room_side.png Hallie,_stuffy_and_kiko.jpg 1280x720-dSF.jpg docstuffylambiehallieniles.jpg Maxresdefault_276.jpg Maxresdefault_289.jpg Maxresdefault_278.jpg Four_toy_main_characters4.jpg Four_toy_main_characters5.jpg Doc_and_toys_keep_on_truckin.jpg maxresdefault_17.jpg 7f688dbd1ae94944e2378fd41c2544e11fcb1899.jpg EP113A SC107 1 800 400 c1.jpg doc, lambie, hallie, stuffy and moo moo.jpg lambie, stuffy, hallie and moo moo hugging.jpg K2okT6vjqJ.jpg Sad_Boomer.png 2e8a08a586a0c305db5e753cf0d2581a.png Vlcsnap_2014_03_23_16h10m46s30.png Maxresdefault_34.jpg Maxresdefault_74.jpg Dark_Knight_Pic_1.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_E21.jpg Screen3.jpg Maxresdefault_31.jpg yt32Docmcnights.jpg Maxresdefault_250.jpg 0_bbe39_be34fc12_orig.jpg Doc_Mcstuffins_Hallie_Have_you_heard_song.jpg c1d617659a680f9fc650e211a0a47ef565934538cdc9399ae8079e883dc6726a_large.jpg image-E02E_514B9310.jpg Maxresdefault_400.jpg Hallie_bird.jpg 317114-1.jpg 317114-2.jpg 6360597c37deea2f9f42bf317f38f494f2daff6d.jpg The toy gang pretending doing snow angels.jpg 466194480_1280x960.jpg Maxresdefault_421.jpg Robot Ray's imagination.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-15-Out-in-the-Wild--A-Whale-of-a-Time.jpg DocMcStuffins_Whale.png doc-mcstuffins-the-movie-1-0-s-307x512.jpg Maxresdefault_299.jpg 384_18.jpg Maxresdefault_371.jpg Maxresdefault_364.jpg 1400951758d8aa4-original-1.jpg 69bba2afd214ab5167b6777271dd36c1579fe43b.jpg Mqdefault_6.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-17-Un-Bur-Able--Righty-On-Lefty.jpg Chilly,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_4.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_5.jpg Stuffy_singing2.jpg Awesome_guy_lifts_hallie.jpg Awesome_guy_on_the_scale.jpg 8d1331208bb60bc505708eba5350388796caf47af9cc5f7e89f5257d8e2e16df_small.jpg Hallie's_Birthday.jpg MV5BMjAzNjkwMTIzOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDY4Mjk0MjE@ V1 SX1303 SY537 .jpg Hallie,_squeakers_and_hermie.jpg 7d8d620c56b3805dc8ccaa26248d5136776529f8.jpg 516gjAvV9IL.jpg Images_17.jpg Maxresdefault_77.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_E26.jpg Awesome Possums 2.jpg Hallie_and_a_baby_possom.jpg MV5BMTk3MjEwMTQxNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTQ1NzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg 39397f87d8fe.jpg e30eca9841b3.jpg 4766447.jpg Maxresdefault_376.jpg image_e7b60244.jpg Doc_and_hallie.jpg 711ddc9b1bab.jpg HGuUKD3.png 9a82350e7f49886c2ed0e2fa4af2c1aa578c6172.jpg 419875ade236fc0aa49ab09a0b9b557d494411f9.jpg 2PyQvY11br.jpg Doc_McStuffins_is_sick.png 739fe5195f8871c2487c34e6c573658b3ec09015.jpg Maxresdefault_35.jpg L_DocMcStuffins_S1_E24.jpg MV5BMTc1ODk1NDkxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE3Mzg0MjE@__V1_.jpg Maxresdefault_181.jpg MV5BMjQwNjAyNTQ3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTI1NzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-1-Episode-22-Doctoring-the-Doc--Hot-Pursuit.jpg 300x168-OmP.jpg Unnamed_5.jpg A02.jpg 0 bbe3b d10660f9 orig.jpg Hallie_with_a_summer_hat.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_in_hot_pursuit.jpg 640x360-9mI.jpg 153851247.jpg 153851252_2.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-health-check-fres-960x540.jpg Mqdefault_3.jpg 090613_02_DocMcStuffins_article-feat.jpg Illustration-Docteur-La-Peluche-09.jpg 316988-1.jpg Image_3b1543c0.jpg Hallie_and_professor_hootsburgh.jpg Doc-McStuffins_Valentine.jpg 159592454.jpg Stuffy,_hallie,_lambie_and_chilly.jpg Hallieseason1.jpg 42206c074213ce0b12854bd7a67fa1e0.jpg 8a541aa72ca42094be429a27d39cdd99.jpg Lambie_holds_her_Breath.png 167857172.jpg Hallie_brushing_her_teeth.jpg Season 2 1015271-disney-junior-picks-new-seasons-sofia-jake-and-doc-mcstuffins.jpg Doc-mcstuffins_140108215923.jpg Doc_and_the_Doc_Mobile.png DBazz4zU0AAC1Ak.jpg 3_3.jpg 371b8470-5efb-11e4-8da6-893a2538ee02_disney-junior-doc-mcstuffins-4.jpg 1400307500_07308b088cf4.jpg Chip_Off_the_Ol'_Box.png Maxresdefault_12.jpg The_gang_on_awesome_guy's_awesome_arm.jpg 999_PromoStills_SH054.jpg image-7C4C_52345F41.jpg Awesome Guy's Awesome Arm Pic 001.jpg Image-3F4F_52345F49.jpg Maxresdefault_45.jpg B371dace7356ea2e5fdbd1cac90aa36281c4f01b.jpg Maxresdefault_44.jpg Maxresdefault_255.jpg Alittlehelp.jpg Hallie,_stuffy,_squeakers_and_lambie.jpg Stuffy_and_hallie_big_hula_hoop.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-3-Diagnosis-Not-Even-Close-Is--Bronty-s-Twisted-Tail.jpg yvQm5KPuML.jpg MV5BMjA0MjM5MjcxNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTk2MDk0MjE@__V1__SX1303_SY537_.jpg Image_3a95bb13.jpeg Lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_squeakers.jpg Hallie_green_trumpet.jpg Toy_band.jpg Image-9AEB_523D8F7E.jpg 317115-2.jpg Meet_Frida.png image-E7CC_5246D211.jpg Frida_Fairy_Flies_Again_Pic.jpg Four_toy_main_characters.jpg Stuffy the Great song.jpg 41583728.jpg 999_PromoStills_EP205A_SH166_1_800_400_c1.jpg 5206894db0fcdb1db8121db2_a9af13d0.jpg The_gang_on_think_pink.jpg Maxresdefault_266.jpg Maxresdefault_267.jpg HZQFHagQe68_maxresdefault.jpg Maxresdefault_274.jpg You Foose You Lose Pic 001.jpg Maxresdefault_201.jpg Luau_in_the_clinic.jpg 1280x720-UAh.jpg Hula_at_the_Luau_2.png GetImage-Karate Kangaroos.jpg C724824a4cdd63baa92c3f67c1b68652b6e8342e.jpg Maxresdefault_26.jpg MV5BNjcyNDQzNDMyNV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTYyNzE1NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Doc_and_toys_with_dress_up_daisy.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-its-glow-time-ful.jpg 1280x720-Yo5.jpg Lambie_and_hallie2.jpg Disco Dress Up Daisy Pic 001.jpg Maxresdefault_68.jpg Maxresdefault_193.jpg 584_7.jpg Doc_and_toys_having_a_picnic.jpg Doc_and_toys_having_a_picnic_inside.jpg MAS_0000000000088118_doc_mcstuffins_s02_e10-ingested.jpg Superstar_Lambie.png Kirby_and_the_King_Pic_3.jpg Kirby_and_the_King_Pic.jpg Maxresdefault.jpg Bubble_Monkey,_Blow_Your_Nose_Pic.jpg Doc_and_hallie_tissues.jpg MAS_0000000000088116_doc_mcstuffins_s02_e11-ingested.jpg Professor Pancake Pic.jpg Professor Pancake Pic_2.jpg Professor_Pancake_Pic_6.jpg 804dc1491f9623d77bcf0761eae2aa65d12465a0.jpg 53213664c8a3df8741187742_6a11b8ca.jpg 584.jpg 1280x720-Bf2.jpg Maxresdefault_7.jpg GetImage-Professor Pancake.jpg You_Crack_Me_Up_Pic_4.jpg You_Crack_Me_Up_Pic_5.jpg You_Crack_Me_Up-song_scene_2.png Image-417E_529CAE66.jpg Image-3437_529CAE6F.jpg TopSellerInt_ProductionDesign08_-_Copy_600_333.jpg Yt91doc_2_.jpg 1280x720-g6u.jpg tumblr_mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo8_r1_1280.png Tumblr mxic6j3pZX1qlpgkfo1 1280.png Lil' Egghead Feels the Heat_Pic.jpg 21282.jpg 360.jpg The_gang_on_no_sweetah_cheetah.jpg Hallie_and_sir_kirby.jpg Hallie_tiara.jpg 2_4.gif MAS_0000000000088120_doc_mcstuffins_s02_e14-ingested.jpg Maxresdefault_195.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-14-Big-Head-Hallie--Peaches-Pie-Take-a-Bath-.jpg Big Head Hallie Pic 001.jpg 469994006.jpg Maxresdefault_196.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_peaches_pie.jpg Doc's_toys_come_to_life_2.jpg Time_for_your_checkup_song_peaches_pie_take_a_bath.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie_and_peaches_pie.jpg image-8DD4_52FF9984.jpg Image-6337_52FF995A.jpg Maxresdefault_175.jpg Dart_leg_fix.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-celestial-celeste.jpg Maxresdefault_174.jpg image-BF37_53407624.jpg A_Big_Fairy_Knot_(1).png GetImage-A Fairy Big Knot.jpg Maxresdefault_144.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg 9kNjMIT_Or.jpg Doc, the main toys and Wildlife Will.png MAS_0000000000048636_doc_mcstuffins_s02_e18-ingested.jpg 584_3.jpg 14018704931ecff-original-1.jpg image-2220_535AAA7D.jpg L_DOCMCSTUFFINS_S2_Ep51.jpg 1280x720-W2H.jpg getImage-Blazer's Bike.jpg 51ef45da3dfdb513dda1b949_cd2f0eac.jpg 1_10.jpg The_Big_Storm_Pic_3.jpg Me_tv-djr_dms_tmb_ep47a_the-big-storm.jpg Maxresdefault_85.jpg Weather_or_not_song.jpg Maxresdefault_200.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-19-The-Big-Storm--Spritzy-Mitzi.jpg image-FB43_5377927C.jpg The Big Storm Pic 002.jpg Maxresdefault_81.jpg Maxresdefault_4.jpg Stuffy,_lambie,_chilly_and_hallie_on_spritzy_mitzi.jpg Maxresdefault_149.jpg Image-E875_539F1685.jpg Bp4LgSyIMAApPwp_png_large.png Maxresdefault_151.jpg Image-457C_539F168A.jpg Threecheersforchilly.jpg The_gang_on_chilly_and_the_dude.jpg image_e7a99a74.jpg GetImage-Chilly and the Dude.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Hallie,_squeakers_and_the_dude.jpg Image-A1C0 53C14D00.jpg 136159-153.jpg 384_7.jpg Maxresdefault_92.jpg Maxresdefault_197.jpg The_gang_in_the_wicked_king_and_the_mean_queen.jpg 1_5.jpg pineyfpiPZQ_maxresdefault.jpg After the game song.jpg Take_a_Stroll.png Maxresdefault_71.jpg Stuffy,_hallie_and_tessie.jpg The_toy_gang_ready_to_race.jpg Hallie_and_tessie.jpg Here we go song.jpg Tessie_tries_to_walk.jpg Stuffy,_hallie_and_tessie2.jpg Tessie_standing_up.jpg 3ab5cb1b1925e1b136cfd64dcb8b7bf3b98aa02a.jpg GetImage-Take a Stroll!.jpg Docoooeyliquid.jpg Oooey_and_the_toys.png 68f4e57de991.png Oooeyhuggingthegang.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-23-Oooey-Gablooey-Springs-A-Leak--There-s-a-King-in-Your-Tummy-.jpg Maxresdefault_315.jpg The_gang_on_there's_a_king_in_your_tummy.jpg Don't_eat_a_little_toy_king_song.jpg GetImage-There's a King in Your Tummy!.jpg Maxresdefault_388.jpg JDMbx.jpg 1000.jpg Sir_kirby_gets_fixed.jpg Lambiegetswashed.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Doc's Busy Day_Pic_2.jpg MV5BMjA5MjcxMzI0M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwODE2NTc2NTE@__V1_SX1338_SY866_.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-2-Episode-24-Doc-s-Busy-Day--Wrong-Side-of-the-Law.jpg image-7F5F_542702C5.jpg image-AEE1_54270A07.jpg Princess_hallie.jpg Hallie,_stuffy_and_lambie.jpg iuXgdRQENto_maxresdefault.jpg 1280x720-MY8.jpg Wrong Side of the Law Pic 001.jpg Wrong Side of the Law Pic 003.jpg Wrong Side of the Law Pic 004.jpg Hallie,_squeakers_and_bronty.jpg 384.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_in_mirror_mirror_on_my_penguin.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie,_stuffy_and_waddly_penguin.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Wash_your_face_song.jpg Maxresdefault_386.jpg Mirror Mirror On My Penguin Pic 001.jpg Maxresdefault_132.jpg 456891150.jpg Doc,_hallie_and_charlie.jpg 136885_0088.jpg He's_a_monster_song_2.jpg Tundra_the_Doctor.png 584_27.jpg Hallie_in_mcstuffins_school_of_medicene.jpg Maxresdefault_207.jpg Maxresdefault_204.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_hallie.jpg Maxresdefault_295.jpg Maxresdefault_356.jpg image-4691_559D0020.jpg x360-qI9.jpg Dc772ff8af9cba1b49115ee5d980bd6a.png Hallie_in_her_1800's_nurse's_dress.png 91fd631a3d5dc48a5e024318793c10aa.png 6e0ab7e453267571f1a5e156e1fa6f8a.png B5ab0314809833bda01b2ee3879125aa6ed5d2ba.jpg Florence, Pip and Hallie.jpg The_gang_back_home.jpg Hallie_button.png Chilly,_hallie_and_lambie_in_let_the_nightingale_sing.jpg X240-Sxh.jpg SMDWo.jpg 1280x720-ikB.jpg 1280x720-8Fq.jpg image-3634_55CF98B5.jpg Hazel's_Sleepover.png Maxresdefault 143.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_hazel.jpg Hallie_and_squeakers_at_sleepover.jpg Everyone_cheers_on_lambie.jpg Mybreakfastwithbronty.jpg Commander_crush_doing_hopscotch.jpg Fess Up song.jpg image-418C_55CF9BE3.jpg 136527_035-900x506.jpg 457927144.jpg 457927152.jpg 457927156.jpg 457927174.jpg 457927160.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-3-Training-Army-Al--Sproingo-Boingo-Takes-the-Leap.jpg The_gang_salutes.jpg Toys_marching.jpg Toys_marching2.jpg Toys_marching3.jpg Hallie_and_lambie3.jpg Doc's_bedroom_at_night.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-the-exhibit-to-open-at-the-worlds-largest-childrens-museum-doc-820x461.jpg image-8D50_55CF9CCD.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_at_the_window.jpg Lambie_pink_string.jpg Lambie,_chilly_and_hallie2.jpg Be43aea7605d599b8aec0258fe1c305629de6919.jpg image-16E5_55CF9CD0.jpg Hallie_in_shell_shy.jpg Lambie_and_stuffy_holding_theo.jpg Hallie_and_chilly_shake_hands.jpg Maxresdefault_187.jpg The_toy_gang_singing_just_say_hi.jpg Maxresdefault_140.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-4-Shell-Shy--Commander-No.jpg Hallie,_gloria_and_commander_crush.jpg image-956E_55CF9F11.jpg Commander No Pic 001.jpg Maxresdefault_138.jpg Rockstar Ruby and the Toys.png 3_5.gif image-17E1_55CFA131.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-day-without-cuddles-02.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-day-without-cuddles-03.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing2.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing3.jpg Stuffy,_lambie_and_hallie_singing4.jpg Maxresdefault_296.jpg image-B499_55CFA301.jpg Stuffy,_chilly_and_hallie_singing.jpg Eyes on the road song.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-7-Crash-Course--Luna-on-the-Moon-a.jpg Princess_lambie_show_off_herself.png Crashcouse_1.png Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie4.jpg Crash_Course_Pic_001.jpg 584_24.jpg Hallie,_lambie,_doc_and_stuffy_dancing.jpg Hallie_dancing.jpg Hallie_and_luna.jpg Luna on the Moon-a Pic_004.jpg Doc's_toys_come_to_life_1.png Luna On the Moon-a Pic 001.jpg The_toy_gang_with_viewy_stewie.jpg 4_4.gif Doc, Hallie and Viewy Stewie.jpg The_entire_gang_fully_in_focus.jpg Toy_group_outside.jpg Get_your_eyes_checked_out_song.jpg image-9283_55CFA71E.jpg Counting Nikki's coins.jpg Hallie_and_picky_nikki.jpg Picky_Nikki_Pic_2.jpg Give_it_a_try_song.jpg Hallie_holds_up_a_crayon.jpg DOC-MCSTUFFINS-1.jpg Hallie_in_her_operating_clothes2.jpg X240-vIP.jpg Lambie_and_coach_kay.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy,_hallie_and_coach_kay.jpg The gang in Getting to the Heart of Things.jpg image-E91D_55CFA84D.jpg MdZSZ.jpg Sunscreen_song.jpg Sunscreen_song2.jpg image-A2FE_55CFA850.jpg Season 3 Maxresdefault_183.jpg 2cfe009411b0dc125a21e0dc08a16811fad66079.jpg Teddy_b_gives_hallie_a_hug.jpg A Big Pain in Teddy's Tummy Pic 001.jpg Hallie_and_lambie_with_magazines.jpg Hallie_in_slip_n_slide.jpg Stuffy_runs_through_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_were_like_what_the.jpg Stuffy_slipping_on_the_pool_step.jpg Hallie_and_lambie.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_lifting_stuffy.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_a_wet_stuffy.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie4.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie5.jpg Walk,_don't_run_song.jpg tumblr_ns0z06MwNJ1qlpgkfo4_1280.png tumblr_ns0z06MwNJ1qlpgkfo3_1280.png Stuffy, lambie and hallie dancing.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-11-Itty-Bitty-Bess-Takes-Flight--Boxed-In.jpg 3039748fb3592710f_w.jpg Step_out_song.jpg Boxed_In.png Stuffy,_hallie_and_chilly_holding_spoons.jpg Time_for_your_checkup_song_in_molly_molly_mouthful.jpg Hallie_with_lambie_and_stuffy_in_the_background.jpg Chew_your_food_song.jpg Doc's dream land.jpg Doc-mcstuffins_video_2190110_337x190_1438409756758.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_chilly_sing_hey_what's_going_on.jpg Hallie_checking_up_doc.jpg 1fe70a.jpg 130868.jpg Doc,_lambie,_chilly_and_hallie.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_doc.jpg Lambie_covers_her_eyes.jpg Hallie_using_the_steering_wheel.jpg Doc_notices_that_chilly's_caught.jpg Everyone_notices_that_chilly_lost_his_stuffing.jpg Hallie_goes_after_a_stuffing.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_go_after_one_stuffing.jpg Lambie_and_hallie_fell_to_the_ground.jpg Stuffy,_hallie_and_lambie2.jpg Stuffy,_hallie,_doc_and_lambie.jpg Everyone_sees_a_flat_chilly.jpg Doc_and_hallie_at_the_sink.jpg Suddenly_somebody_else_song.jpg Hallie_tray_full_of_cottons_balls.jpg Chilly_tries_to_stay_brave.jpg image-CAAB_55CFB271.jpg Four_toy_main_characters2.jpg 1280x720-IqU.jpg Get_your_pet_to_the_vet_song.jpg Maxresdefault_214.jpg 139643_0112-900x506.jpg Unnamed-36.jpg I_feel_better_song_fetchin_findo.jpg Twin_Tweaks_Pic_3.jpg 2da1ab.jpg 2bb0prFpCU837-960x540.jpg Maxresdefault_216.jpg Four_toy_characters_in_their_vet_vests.jpg Squibbles'_drawings_2.jpg Hallie_with_clipboards_knocked_down.jpg I_want_to_adopt_you_song.jpg image-0495_55CFB481.jpg Hallie_with_a_broom.jpg Image_3abdd02b.jpg Get_ready_song.jpg Image-9B49_55CFB73E.jpg 142fbf.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie2.jpg Getyourpettothevet_takeyourpettothevet.jpg Doc_and_the_gang.jpg The_gang_watching_a_toy_hamster_walking.jpg Doc_gives_star_blazer_zero_a_checkup.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_hallie.jpg Stuffy_&_Squibbles_Pic_3.jpg Stuffy_&_Squibbles_Pic_2.jpg Queen_of_Thrones_Pic_2.jpg Queen_of_Thrones_Pic.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_queen_amina.jpg She's_the_boss_song.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie6.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie7.jpg Maxresdefault_238.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-17-Three-Goats-A-Cuddlin---Swimmer-s-Belly.jpg image-D998_5700D274.jpg 52d3ae3b8f50cdfaf2856849_f1f06c28.jpg image-1917_5700D275.jpg 1a1580.jpg Maxresdefault_217.jpg 13e8c0.jpg 1f88cf.jpg 1b6324.jpg Even_the_brave_song.jpg 287e03.jpg image-9DEB_55FEBB79.jpg image-5E87_57918578.jpg 1a9fba.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie2.jpg Hallie,_lambie_and_stuffy.jpg Doc,_hallie_and_lambie.jpg Four_toy_characters_dancing.jpg A_Case_of_the_Glitters_Pic_2.jpg Glitter_can_happen_song.jpg image-E28E_57918579.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_hallie_and_squeakers_group_hug.jpg Doc_and_toys_at_the_airplane.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_chilly.jpg 284ad7.jpg Hallie,_stuffy_and_lambie_by_the_door.jpg 1cb9a8.jpg Chilly, hallie and tavia.jpg Doc McStuffins Goes to Washington Pic 002.jpg Lambie_says_yes_sir.jpg Lambie_and_winnie.jpg Lambie_and_winnie2.jpg Hallie,_chilly,_stuffy,_teddy_b,_bronty_and_lambie.jpg Toys_dance_around_in_a_circle.jpg Breathe_easy_song.jpg Until_it's_easier_to_breathe.jpg image-2D89_57918553.jpg Maxresdefault_220.jpg 173940.jpg 17cf45.jpg Doc-McStuffins-Season-3-Episode-22-Hallie-Halloween--Don-t-Fence-Me-In.jpg 14d359.jpg Doc_and_hallie_hug.jpg Image_e277f7d0.jpg 24317c.jpg Maxresdefault_313.jpg Safe_n_spooky_time_song.jpg 30413421d6cb8fece_w.jpg Don't Fence Me In_Pic.jpg image-8508_581357D5.jpg Demitri,_chilly,_hallie_and_doc.jpg Demitri,_lambie_and_hallie.jpg Maxresdefault_221.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_hallie,_demitri_and_carrots_at_the_pet_vet.jpg Demitri's_magic_show.jpg Smitten_With_a_Kitten_Pic_2.jpg Lambie_close_up.jpg Four_toy_characters_close_up.jpg Hallie_close_up.jpg Smitten_With_a_Kitten_Pic_3.jpg Smitten_With_a_Kitten_Pic.jpg Get_your_pet_to_the_vet_song_in_smitten_with_a_kitten.jpg Doc_listens_to_whispers's_heart.jpg Whispers_growls.jpg I'll_wait_for_you_song.jpg Lambie_sad.jpg Lambie_and_whispers_loving.jpg Lambie_and_whispers_loving2.jpg image-D374_5791854B.jpg Hallie_and_lambie2.jpg Squibbles_come_home_song.jpg Get_your_pet_to_the_vet_song_in_the_search_for_squibbles.jpg The Search for Squibbles Pic 001.jpg Doc, stuffy, lambie, hallie and wyatt.jpg 280x157-RMb.jpg 280x157-gZm.jpg 280x157-Pwj.jpg Factory_Fabulous_Pic_003.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_lambie,_hallie,_chilly_and_oooey_gablooey.jpg Hallie,_doc_and_the_wicked_king.jpg The_wicked_king_and_the_gang.jpg Toys_laugh_at_stuffy_the_clown.jpg Lambie_spinning_around_2.jpg Toys_saw_lambie_in_the_mud.jpg Lambie_in_the_mud.jpg Toys_went_stuffed.jpg Doc-mcstuffins_video_2531968_337x190_1446675516340.jpg Lambie_crashed_onto_her_friends.jpg Doc_operating_lambie.jpg X240-V2V.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-season-3-episode-25-lambie-gets-the-linties-moo-moos-tutu-boo-boo.jpg Moo-Moo's Tutu Boo-Boo Pic 002.jpg Moo-Moo's_Tutu_Boo-Boo_Pic_005.jpg Doc_sings_what's_going_on_to_moo_moo_.jpg 02450B63-1019-AF9B-43F1-64648ED0C771.jpg 82b13337d27fca10359db9599367f36a6ed0bc6c.jpg Hallie,_dress_up_daisy_and_dress_up_declan.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie,_bronty_and_dress_up_declan.jpg Chilly's Loose Button Pic 001.jpg Out_with_the_old_song.jpg Chilly's_Loose_Button_Pic_003.jpg Doc_and_hallie_making_snow_angels.jpg Professor_hootsburgh_talking_to_everyone.jpg Hallie,_chilly_and_lambie.jpg Lambie,_chilly,_professor_hootsburgh_and_hallie.jpg Hallie,_professor_hootsburgh_and_lambie.jpg Talk_to_kids_song.jpg 384_5.jpg Snowy Gablooey Pic 002.jpg Doc-mcstuffins-season-3-episode-27-snowy-gablooey-goooooal.jpg Doc_puts_commander_crush_and_star_blazer_zero_to_sleep.jpg Liv_Long_and_Pawsper_Pic_002.jpg What's_best_for_your_pet_song.jpg Chilly_and_hallie_with_millie_the_microphone.jpg Four_toy_characters.jpg Kirby's Derby Pic 002.jpg Doc_and_toys_in_the_inflatable_castle.jpg Sir_kirby,_doc,_professor_hootsburg,_hallie_and_chilly.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie_and_professor_hootsburg.jpg There_were_feathers_in_the_air2.jpg Can't_stop_the_giggles_song.jpg Hallie_gets_squirted.jpg Sir_kirby_and_gang.jpg Everyone_greets_lenny_the_dragon.jpg image-D806_5700D414.jpg Into_the_unknown_song.jpg Into_the_unknown_song_2.jpg Bust_a_Move_006.jpg Bust_a_Move_004.jpg Bust a Move 002.jpg Bust a Move Pic.jpg Bust_a_Move_005.jpg b28c408ccaee375b3b6d34938cb5a72ae563d230.jpg 51254322cdae81ec3_w.jpg Baby_McStuffins.png image_ced165a8.jpg Hallie,_stuffy_and_lambie_singing.jpg The_best_big_sister_song.jpg Four_toy_main_characters7.jpg Hallie_giving_card.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_2.jpg Doc,_lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie_spinning_in_a_circle.jpg Doc_and_toys_dancing_in_a_line.jpg Doc,_lambie_and_hallie_singing_3.jpg 384_10.jpg 5125434a4d8453e8a_w.jpg Baby_McStuffins_Selfless_Snowman_11247791.jpg Chilly_heart_card.jpg image-E13C_5701DB05.jpg 107CD327-90C8-4AA3-7FB7-80B67AB31A27.jpg Hallie_in_her_Shamrock_Hat.png St__Patrick's_Dilemma.png A_Giant_Save_2.png Runaway_Love-017.jpg Runaway_Love-018.jpg Runaway_Love-019.jpg Runaway_Love-023.jpg Runaway_Love-024.jpg “Runaway Love” Sneak Peek.jpg Runaway_Love-028.jpg Runaway_Love-029.jpg Runaway_Love-030.jpg Runaway_Love-032.jpg Runaway_Love-034.jpg Slide-JR-hero-2048-1152-doc-mcstuffins-3-26-1000x562-Q70_1457630026746.jpg Runaway_Love-037.jpg Runaway_Love-039.jpg Runaway_Love-040.jpg Runaway_Love-041.jpg what's going on runaway love.jpg lambie 'no time for singing, doc'.jpg Plenty of Love (To Go Around).jpg 5125436ec839697c9_w.jpg Hallie_with_stella's_bike_and_wheel.jpg Hallie_and_stella.jpg Lambie,_hallie_and_stuffy_dancing_on_the_wagon.jpg Doc_and_toys_cheer_for_stella.jpg 468ece940bedb45f44b4ee3ad285a0223f96da0b.jpg Everyone sees Stuffy dressed as a baby.jpg MAS_0000000000066625_doc_mcstuffins_s03_e27-ingested-Hooty's Duty.jpg image-392E_57012740.jpg Toys_came_alive_in_front_of_suki.jpg Suki_sees_hallie.jpg Four_toy_characters_singing.jpg Four_toy_characters_dancing2.jpg The_baby's_coming_home_song.jpg Image-52A6_570127CC.jpg Hallie_and_grandma_mcstuffins.jpg a8fd54a302ab7999b6984a095527197763776c17.png CePr0IHUIAAihGh.jpg Doc_sees_hallie_alive.jpg Hallie_in_doc's_flashback.jpg The_things_we_can_do_song.jpg Lambie_and_toy_porkupine.jpg Lambie_gives_lala_a_cuddle.jpg Baby_Names_Night_Night_11247796.jpg vlcsnap-2016-10-22-08h42m02s639.png Love_that_little_baby_song.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_with_lala.jpg Home_song.jpg Group_hug_in_night_night_lala.jpg The_Lady_in_the_Lake.png MV5BMjI4NTA5Nzk3OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzUzODQ1ODE@__V1_.jpg Hallie_with_a_towel_around_her_head.jpg Suited_up_for_safety_song.jpg Image-1A21_5703320F.jpg Unnamed_9.jpg Lambie_got_injured.jpg Doc_and_lambie_hug.jpg New_haircut_song_2.jpg New_haircut_song_3.jpg New_haircut_song_5.jpg Doc_and_stuffy_putting_on_a_story.jpg Chilly,_lambie,_hallie_and_squeakers.jpg Doc_and_her_toys_sleeping2.jpg 522505a075b9c956cda9f015_d019bac1.jpg 5b64fa7377e47b951318d074ef455be0ab26d70a.jpg I'm gonna win song.jpg Stuffy_got_scraped.jpg stuffy and hallie band aid awards.jpg stuffy and hallie award.jpg Doc_and_toys_twirling.jpg Going_for_broke_end.jpg Season 4 Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-048.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-056.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-062.jpg image_420f19cf.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-074.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-079.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-086.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-091.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-140.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-151.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-153.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-156.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-192.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-195.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-206.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-215.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-218.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-221.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-225.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-232.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-249.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-253.jpg image-D81E_57921B23.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-257.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-263.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-274.jpg Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-279.jpg vlcsnap-2016-10-22-00h54m49s466.png Welcome_to_McStuffinsville-282.jpg Hallie_and_chilly_with_an_injured_boppy.jpg Doc_listens_to_oooey_gablooey's_heartbeat.jpg Doc,_lambie,_hallie_and_chilly_in_the_operating_room.jpg Doc_and_hallie_with_their_operating_masks.jpg image-2B54_57921B23.jpg Hallie,_chilly_and_grandma_mcstuffins.jpg image-16F7_57921B24.jpg Saltwater_serge_in_the_emergency_room.jpg Doc,_hallie_and_tiggley.jpg Never_stop_loving_a_toy_song.jpg Doc20blog.png 53ec68ed791063709056807f_8524b1c6.jpg doc and hallie3.jpg Image_8be43bce.jpg bronty tipping.jpg doc and the gang with bronty.jpg hallie comes into professor hootsburg's room.jpg doc and the gang hear dress up daisy screeching.jpg lambie 'the rip in my plush'.jpg image-DBB7_579FAB52.jpg p_Oj0hjmeOM_maxresdefault.jpg dragon-bot roars.jpg image-D79D_579FAB53.jpg hallie 'there there sugar'.jpg hallie and stuffy on the ground.jpg hallie 'emergency surgery, sugar'.jpg doc and hallie in the emergency room.jpg doc and hallie in the x ray room.jpg image-F12C_57BEECD9.jpg doc and hallie found a bouncy baby.jpg doc checks flicker.jpg doc 'wait, lambie'.jpg lambie 'i think it's for the best'.jpg doc sings what's going on to lambie.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-4-night-shift-check-up-chilly.jpg image-AAB2_57BEECDA.jpg Chilly and Hallie.jpg hallie calling on the phone.jpg hallie check in book.jpg Chilly_sings_i_feel_better.jpg hallie in doc's bandaid screen.jpg Your_signiture_style_song2.jpg hallie and baby lola.jpg doc and hallie_4.jpg Stuffy_in_the_emergency_room.jpg doc puts stuffy to sleep.jpg stuffy wheeled out.jpg stuffy and darla dance.jpg image-FFB7_57C04099.jpg hallie cuts stuffy's wig.jpg what's going on song made to be a nurse.jpg Morton_reading_a_magazine.jpg hallie sees her friends leaving.jpg Doc, Hallie and Riley Rhino.jpg without you song.jpg without you song2.jpg without you song3.jpg without you song4.jpg WvPNwPcrAp8_maxresdefault.jpg everyone 'head nurse hallie'.jpg image-289F_57C0409B.jpg Doc,_hallie_and_the_orderlies.jpg doc, hallie and the orderlies2.jpg doc and hallie5.jpg doc, hallie and rusty.jpg southwest sal 'doc, how's rusty'.jpg five main characters cheering.jpg 777683-1.jpg Doc,_stuffy_and_hallie2.jpg time for your checkup cece's first bath.jpg 777730-2.jpg Hallie_and_cece.jpg Baby_bathtime_song.jpg hallie and lambie_2.jpg four toy main characters3.jpg audience of toys.jpg image-4DE0_57D63E90.jpg Help_us_help_you_song.jpg The Most Impatient Patient Pic.jpg Hallie_relaxes_on_the_crown_cussion.jpg everyone 'the dude!'.jpg lambie gives one of the snowpeeps a blood preasure.jpg time for your checkup chilly's snow globe shakeup.jpg Too Far-002.jpg Too Far-009.jpg the whole gang chilly's snow globe shakeup.jpg hallie at the foosball field.jpg doc checks out charlie.jpg hallie singing off key in the patient room.jpg hallie singing off key in the pet vet room.jpg MV5BYThmZmViZTEtYzQ4Ny00N2EyLTg5NWItZjlhZGJhMWQ0YWZjXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg image-47E9_580DD6CE.jpg Rest_your_voice_song.jpg lambie, hallie and dress up daisy.jpg hallie singing at the foosball game.jpg hoarse hallie end shot.jpg MV5BODkyMDU1NDQtYWViNC00OWFmLTlhMTAtYTJiMzM5MTcyNTIyL2ltYWdlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTM3MDMyMDQ@._V1_.jpg Making_a_diagnosis_song.jpg karaoke katie's opening night end.jpg Hallie_puts_a_bandaid_on_gloria.jpg Mr_chomps_toy_hospital_at_night.jpg charlie and dress up daisy in the operating room.jpg nikki singing i feel better.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_7.jpg Buddy_Up-008.jpg Buddy_Up-009.jpg Buddy_Up-011.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_8.jpg hallie and chilly2.jpg image-17A9_580DDC90.jpg the gang pull sir kirby.jpg boppy in his exam room.jpg boppy tries to stand up.jpg doc takes boppy's blood preasure.jpg doc, lambie, hallie and dr. tundra.jpg doc, hallie and hazel.jpg lambie gives hazel a cuddle.jpg doc and the gang_2.jpg image-F590_581F4640.jpg hallie 'you all look dizzier than a donkey trying to dance'.jpg lambie and hallie wheel boppy and stuffy in.jpg doc and a lot of injured patients.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-001.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-002.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-005.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-007.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-011.jpg Bouncy Boo Boos-012.jpg doc and the gang_4.jpg bouncy house boo boos end shot.jpg image-FF64_581F4641.jpg Five characters the best therapy pet yet.jpg Five characters the best therapy pet yet 2.jpg Stuffy and hallie 6.jpg Five characters running.jpg Five characters the best therapy pet yet 3.jpg Image cf86c1a8.jpg Therapy_pet_song.jpg Hallie looking at the pet book.jpg Doc, stuffy, hallie and squibbles.jpg Doc, stuffy, hallie and squibbles 2.jpg Doc and hallie4.jpg Hazel sings i feel better.jpg hallie and stuffy singing time for your checkup.jpg time for your checkup the mayor's speech.jpg 826270-1.jpg 826284-1.jpg image-1206_5826F755.jpg hallie on the ladder.jpg it matters what you say mr mayor song.jpg doc greets her toys.jpg A Monster!-005.jpg A Monster!-007.jpg A Monster!-008.jpg lambie and chilly cuddle.jpg doc and the toys walking_2.jpg saltwater serge and wellington whale see doc and the gang.jpg hallie and hermie looking throught the binoculars.jpg four toy main characters6.jpg chuck meets hallie.jpg time for your checkup chuck learns to look.jpg safely across the street song.jpg image-5669_585EE6D9.jpg 337x190-Q100_86f2f80bc773f334df166c676227a564.jpg Get_you_to_the_party_on_time_song.jpg Doc_and_the_toys_look_up.jpg Chilly_falls_on_the_ground.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_6.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_with_rosie_the_rescuer.jpg Hallie_and_winnie_the_pooh.jpg Lambie,_stuffy_and_hallie.jpg V7vr.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_5.jpg stuffy, lambie and hallie_season 4.jpg Everyone_looks_for_winnie_the_pooh.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_2.jpg Doc_McStuffins_meets_Winnie_the_Pooh.png doc listens to winnie the pooh's heartbeat.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_3.jpg Hallie_talking_to_riley_rhino.jpg Into_the_Hundred_Acre_Wood!_9.png The_gang_meets_christopher_robin.jpg The_gang_leaves_the_recovery_room_with_winnie_the_pooh.jpg Winnie_the_pooh_gets_surprised.jpg Lambie_got_the_honey.jpg Winnie_the_pooh_sings_i_feel_better.jpg Into_the_hundred_acre_wood_end_shot.jpg pBbh.jpg Doc and toys with Gus.jpg gus and hallie.jpg hallie_6.jpg hallie_7.jpg hallie runs out of the toy hospital.jpg hallie and gus.jpg hallie calls up to doc.jpg 0ZMl0x.jpg LdcAjJb.jpg doc and hallie in the operating room.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-17-get-well-gus-gets-well-triceratops-trouble.jpg stuffy and hallie in the control room.jpg stuffy and hallie on the screen.jpg stuffy and hallie shocked.jpg 1000x562-Q70 696cc2f9a61e07f360750dc1aa5325a2.jpg GIcY.jpg GID2.jpg Time_for_your_checkup_hannah_the_brave.jpg Hallie_and_stuffy_6.jpg maxresdefault_1003.jpg Doc-and-the-gang_2.jpg what's going on waddly's huggy overload.jpg doc and toys operate waddly.jpg GwvN.jpg Gwnt.jpg Maxresdefault 1004.jpg Better Bedtime Steps song.jpg 22DKiTeEvkQ_maxresdefault.jpg 1000x562-Q70 63ee7ba41541714130da864a9d8857d3.jpg Not_the_bedtime_blues_song.jpg Count_clarence,_doc_and_hallie.jpg doc-mcstuffins-season-4-episode-20-count-clarences-daytime-adventure-dixie-gets-glued.jpg Doc_and_the_gang_9.jpg Hallie_puts_dixie_into_the_crib.jpg Four toy main characters put maya's baby toys to nap.jpg hallie bathtub.jpg doc and the gang_11.jpg stuffy, hallie and dixie.jpg doc and the gang_12.jpg doc and the gang_13.jpg Four toy main characters8.jpg Doc,_stuffy,_hallie_and_chilly.jpg Ready_for_you_song.jpg ready for you song_2.jpg stuffy, hallie and chilly.jpg GCbj.jpg DEtcUCGVoAA_dYh.jpg doc and the gang_10.jpg Baby toy control room.jpg Chilly,_Stuffy,_Delilah,_Lambie_and_Hallie.jpg four toy main characters before falling off.jpg four toy main characters before turning into babies.jpg The main 4 stuffed toys as baby toys.jpg ha1lyPNYQMw_maxresdefault.jpg baby lambie and baby hallie.jpg Oh_No!_We're_Baby_Toys!_song.jpg baby hallie and ladybug baby toy.jpg four main toy characters and the baby toys in the baby bag.jpg four main toy characters and the baby toys holding on.jpg four main toy characters and the baby toys in the woods_2.jpg four main toy characters cuddle the baby toys.jpg lambie's lullaby song_2.jpg baby hallie and cat baby toy.jpg baby hallie holds up a drawing.jpg baby toys go stuffed.jpg baby toys but baby chilly wearing bows.jpg baby chilly in a box.jpg four main toy characters and the baby toys.jpg doc and four baby toys_2.jpg stuffy and chilly on the ground_2.jpg stuffy, hallie and chilly sleeping.jpg lambie and the mcstuffins babies end shot.jpg mcstuffin lesbian moms.JPG Screen&20Shot&202017-08-09&20at&2011_31_59&20AM.png DGdHVMiW0AAWuk2.jpg emergency kits.JPG 1000x562-Q70_ff74f19697a9536b9bacf4734aacb1c9.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-005.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-006.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-007.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-010.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-011.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-014.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-016.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-048.jpg First Responders to the Rescue-054.jpg OtW9NlRwTHg_maxresdefault.jpg doc and her toys3.jpg doc and the gang_14.jpg doc and hallie with invitations.jpg hallie in her ball outfit.jpg stuffy in his ball outfit.jpg lambie gets her ball dress out.jpg lambie on the table.jpg tonight is going to be perfect.jpg four toy main characters9.jpg doc and her toys4.jpg The Doc Files Good_Hippo.png Lambie sees Hallie's ripped plush.jpg Hallie,_chilly_and_lambie_hugging.jpg tumblr_mxa0avWZna1qjhlhko1_500.png The_Doc_Files_-_Stuffy's_Sticky_Supplies.jpg Promotional Material Disney_Junior_Doc_McStuffin.png|Season 1-3 intro Doc02.jpg Hallie.png Hallie2.png halliechart.png halliecrown.png Doc_gang.png Hallie_lambie_stuffy.png Doc-McStuffins-So-Much-You-Can-Do-Sweepstakes-768x405.jpg Doc_mcstuffins_toy_hospital_theme.jpg|New Doc McStuffins Theme Song Dgc555119LARGE.jpg S36rZFMYQ0eAI-AhAAEQfwbYU3M26.jpg The gang from Frida Fairy Flies Again.jpg Doc Mobile.png DMS_TH_BTN_500x400_activities.jpg 582c9149ada08_image.jpg doc-mcstuffins.jpg docgrpmedicine.png CDRIYEbVAAEE3g5_jpg_large.jpg 13094102_1103861916342901_7505042371223477628_n.jpg Hallieproof-300x268.jpg Unnamed_4.png Unnamed_5.png CeVSDDiWEAA0Tak.jpg 13626964 1163461363716289 5986859004877963216 n.jpg 13962514 1176511969077895 4015886449530014081 n.jpg 14054022 1179347998794292 6159484190163727261 n.jpg 14264182_1198927506836341_300678862874381185_n.jpg 14641915 1236264793102612 2620872205125305740 n.jpg 14632915 1243695959026162 3475544464101520413 n.jpg 15326332_1290104081052016_6277045628712444226_n.jpg 15622557_1299565340105890_698769741093239460_n.jpg 15965388 1319686058093818 372812329404503189 n.jpg 17362073 1389785834417173 5901246006717830713 n.jpg 17264341 1388708561191567 7499655701843600827 n.jpg 19554813_1494544190608003_4067840679183240741_n.jpg 26906953 1687722134623540 8504199126040965224 n.jpg